What you really want
by chronasprite
Summary: Japan is sick of Switzerland ordering him around. Does he really want to know what Japan truly wants? Well...he's going to find out. The disturbing way. Contains Gore, Cannibalism, Evil!Japan and general unpleasantness! Chapter 2 added!
1. Chapter 1

Hm, well...there is a super epic story to the origin of this fic! Poisonjellybean, my bushy-browed wifey, was in a strange mood, and ended up writing half of this. Ashamed of how disturbing it was becoming, she sent it to me...and I totally wrote the rest. So surprise, PJB! Anyway, this contains cannibalism, sword rape, gore, and general unpleasantness. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy!

~0o0~

Okay, Switzerland had crossed the line. Japan's annoyance had been growing ever so slowly with every small comment regarding his assertiveness, and Japan had just...snapped. He needed to do something about it. Prove that he had his own freaking opinions, and he was definitely able to show them. He couldn't help the idea from coming to his head. It was sick and depraved...

But seriously fucking sexy.

Switzerland didn't know what hit him when walking home from a meeting alone (Liechtenstein was visiting Hungary), Japan attacked him. He would never forget the sound that the drug-filled needle made as it tore effortlessly through his flesh, his blood splashing against the pavement with a satisfying echo. It had been far too long since Japan had had the joy of injuring another nation. He had almost forgotten quite how much he loved it, how it...empowered him.

~0o0~

Switzerland's head pounded as he forced his eyes open. He couldn't remember anything. His body was numb, aside from a crippling pain in his neck. He reached down to touch the injured area. Except...he couldn't. He was bound to...a bed? It took less than a second for the panic to set in. Where the Hell was he? Why was he there? Who had attacked him? He thrashed around furiously on the bed, but stopped as soon as the rope binding him cut into his skin. He could feel blood dripping down his wrist. Why would anyone target him? He was neutral! He hadn't harmed anyone unless it was self defence, and even that was rare. He didn't bother people, and they avoided him. That was how it worked, right?

Footsteps echoed through the room as Japan entered. Switzerland just looked so...defenceless and vulnerable as he lay there, staring at him with a look of utter horror, his mouth gaping open like a fool. Japan couldn't help but smirk at that. Switzerland had completely lost his fake calm and collected 'mask'. It seemed the world had forgotten about the ruthless, hostile Japan of years ago. Well, he was certainly back, and when he wanted something, he would get it without fail. And his eyes were set on the Swiss man.

"J-Japan! What the fuck is the meaning of this!" Ha. He was trying to sound angry, but his voice wavered in the middle of the sentence. And his forehead was sweating. To Japan, he looked utterly irresistible right now.

"What~? You always tell me how I need to state my own opinions..." Japan's voice was sly and mocking. Everyone who saw this side of Japan always ended up too badly beaten to even remember it. His tone sent shivers through Switzerland's body. The blonde desperately wanted to run away, throw away all pride and honour just to get away from this psycho, and that was the only thing in his mind as Japan approached him.

"I just need to...reach out and grab what I want, right...?" Japan moved dangerously close until Switzerland could feel his breath on his neck. A wet sensation moved over the deep slash in Switzerland's neck. The victim yelled out in pain...Oh, how Japan adored that noise. He wasn't actually planning to do anything sexual to the Swiss, but if he kept going like this...it was certainly going to happen.

Switzerland could hear the sound of metal scraping against something. With Switzerland distracted by the throbbing pain in his neck, Japan had slowly drawn his sword. It had been such a long time since he'd had a chance to use it...it was like a long-lost friend, finally being reunited with it's companion. He lifted the blade slowly, a warm joy spreading throughout his body as his victim's eyes widened in an almost comical fashion.

"I have missed you..." Japan whispered to the metal, stroking it softly with his hand, cutting a shallow slit in his hand. Ah, how he loved that feeling so... He lowered the blade to Switzerland's body, sliding it up his leg, tearing his pants slightly.

"What are you going to do to me?" He was still putting up his macho façade...Japan couldn't wait to shatter that act completely, mentally _ruin _the other male, haunting his mind only with thoughts of him. He wanted him to never, ever be able to sleep again without waking up screaming.

"Anything and everything." Japan barely muttered before swiftly ripping away the bottoms of the now-shivering teen, exposing him completely to the Asian. The way his skin looked so clear, so unmarked and precious...it was like a canvas. A canvas that Japan was going to paint with fear. Fear, blood, and scars. Switzerland would be his masterpiece. Japan couldn't even hold himself back any more. He dove right in, ripping his teeth through the exposed porcelain, a fantastic scream breaking through the air. The Swiss even tasted fucking fabulous.

"How is it, Vash...? Do you like it when I do what I want? Do you want me to _always _be like this?" Japan chewed on the thick, gooey skin and muscle. The texture wasn't particularly pleasant, but it was beyond worth it to hear the sobs now bursting forth from Japan's subject. Yes, the mask was finally broken...

Japan leant forwards again, sword still in hand. He slid his tongue over Switzerland horrified face. His tears and his blood...a perfect cocktail, truly expressing Japan's insanity, intoxicating him with the excitement flowing through his veins and arteries. He slammed his lips against the soft-looking ones before him, a forced open-mouthed kiss. As he forced his tongue into a battle with the other male's, he shoved a finger into the wound he had bitten into Switzerland. The blonde screamed into Japan's mouth, trying to pull away urgently. His tears stained his face, flowing on Japan's also, he had lost all control of his feelings. He was barely seconds away from passing out, but he still had a minuscule flame of determination burning in his heart.

Japan finally pulled away, licking his lips maliciously, all of the tastes of Switzerland filling his mouth. He needed even more! He stared at his creation for a while, admiring his handiwork. Despite it being a long time since he had done this, he was still quite good, if he did say so himself. He lifted the limp hand of Switzerland, not even attempting to hide the smirk on his face as he noticed that the nation wasn't even resisting. He placed one of his fingers in his mouth, and then swiftly bit down, ripping carelessly through bones and tendons, and, much to his amusement, received a whimper from him.

He crunched the body part in his mouth, his adrenaline making his strength almost superhuman. Even his bone marrow was sweet. Switzerland could feel himself drifting away, his body utterly numb. He wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer, but he felt that this was a good thing. Even if he died, he wouldn't have to go through this torture any more. He felt Japan chuckle, the air almost thick with haze, making everything seem to go in slow motion.

"Well, you're no fun. It's time for the...grand finale." Japan sighed, shifting his position so he was standing by his victim's feet. He ran a finger down the blood-splattered blade of his weapon.

"Goodnight Switzerland." He rammed the steel into the entrance of the blonde, blade first. He rammed it in relentlessly, blood gushing out at every direction as Switzerland thrashed around, his screams echoing in the small room, but no one could hear him. No one would ever hear his screams. Japan thrusted the sword a few times, revelling in how it reached so far into the blonde that his organs were beginning to flow out. And, the fun thing with nations, is that even this wouldn't kill him. He would just be scarred for life. A depraved laugh ripped from Japan's throat as he pulled the blade out again, inserting it back into it's sheath. Switzerland had passed right out as soon as the blade had pierced his heart. Japan smiled gently. His art was finally done...He nudged aside a kidney with his foot, and gently placed a kiss on the cold lips of Switzerland.

"I love you."

~0o0~

At the next meeting, they were having a large debate about who could have done this to a now heavily scarred and _ruined _Switzerland. America had come to the conclusion that it must have been an assassin that had found out that they were countries.

"I agree with America." Japan glanced at Switzerland out of the corner of his eye, and grinned heartily as a solitary tear hit the table, coloured pink with blood.

~0o0~

Yup. I really like writing gore...And for anyone who is even _thinking _about flaming, I warned you! I said this would be gory and disturbing! Reviews are love! ...

I have a feeling PJB is going to hit me for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo~yo! Back again, and I am still wonderin' why so many of you liked this monstrosity! Well, I've had a few people ask for me to write a second chapter where Vashy gets his revenge, and I feel like venting my anger, so here you go! Contains loveless gore, much like the last chapter. Don't like, don't read!

~o0o~

_The sound of his crunching bones echoed through the long hallway. He ran and ran, away from his captor...the was no escape...he was broken._

Switzerland let out a hoarse scream, jerking to sit bolt upright in his bed. He growled angrily, burying his head in his hand...the hand that still had five fingers. He couldn't even count how many times he'd been woken up by nightmares of him. That Japanese bastard...the one who broke him. He sick of this. Sick of the fear that was instilled in him every time that he even thought of him. Sick of the nauseating terror that made him want to faint when he saw him...He needed revenge. He didn't care what, he just needed something. _Anything. _

o0o~

He wasn't even sure of what he was going to do once he had captured Japan, but he knew it would be bad. It had to be bad, otherwise it would be pointless. The depraved man would just laugh him off, and go back to his regular ways. It disgusted Vash just to think about it.

He gripped his beloved gun in his fist, knuckles white where he held the object so tightly. He was shivering in both anticipation and nervousness, sweat drenching his brow. He swallowed down his fear, and slowly stepped up to the door. He had come straight to Japan's house, the same place that Japan had tortured him. He knocked on the door, the noise shattering the serene silence surrounding Japan's house. Vash placed his finger on the trigger, ignoring the pain from his hand...did Japan really have to break his gun hand? Well, that wasn't important now.

"Vash. What are you-?" Japan started, staring at Switzerland blankly, his tone utterly innocent as if he had never violated the Swiss male with a sword, or anything of the sort.

"Surprise." Vash cut him off, his figer clamping down on the trigger, shooting Japan point-blank in the chest. The smaller male fell the ground, clasping at his chest, gasping for air, fury soaking his dark, soulless eyes. Switzerland didn't feel good for doing this. He wasn't sick in the head, unlike Kiku, who got a vile pleasure from ruining him. He was just doing this to make things even. He didn't..._like _it. In fact, he would probably feel guilty later, but now it wasn't important.

Vash pounced on Kiku, his hand tangled into the soft black hair, yanking Japan's head back. Switzerland shot Japan in the legs, blood splattering onto the walls and floor in every direction, breaking Japan's legs instantly, forcing a pained yell from him.

"How is it? How does it feel for you?" Switzerland yelled, shoving a finger heartlessly into one of the bullet wounds and twisting it violently, the soft flesh torn and shredded to pieces, the bullet penetrating it perfectly. Switzerland had to admit, bullet wounds suited his companion, the way that the lead contrasted with his porcelain skin creating a beautiful image. He fired another shot into Kiku's windpipe, the impact sending him back into the wooden floor.

"I'm going easy on you. Think how I felt when you were doing this to me!" Switzerland couldn't help the tears falling from his eyes as he remembered the agony, the terror, the noises...She shot more bullets just to drown out the memories, the booming noise becoming disturbingly calming, relaxing him once more. He looked down, the new wounds in Kiku's cheek, stomach and thighs deforming him greatly. The cheek wound in particular. His cheek had been ripped up, the tattered flesh giving way to show his shattered teeth and desecrated tongue. That would certainly never recover...leaving a vile scar for the rest of his life.

Blood gargled forth from the froth-corrupted lungs, his only way of communication being incoherent groans and hisses. Would he ever be able to talk again? Switzerland didn't care. It would do everyone a favour if he couldn't even move again, and with those bent, misshaped legs, it has highly probable. Switzerland drew his attention to the legs, the bone fabulously ripped through the skin, skin that appeared as though it was desperately clinging to the legs for dear life, attempting to regain some form of composure. It was failing. Miserably. Vash prodded the bone, the low moan that he received from Kiku just egging him on further.

Vash stared into Kiku's eyes, which were now stained by tears flowing freely like a wild river down his face. Switzerland normally would have felt sympathetic, but Kiku was just learning how he felt that day. And suddenly, a wave of temptation swept over Vash, the sight of Kiku writhing and whimpering beneath him becoming...oddly attractive. He pulled Kiku's face forwards, ramming his tongue into the ruined mouth of his victim, fully aware that he couldn't fight or even kiss back, also running his fingers gently over every wound and cut on Japan's small form. The screams that followed were muffled by Vash's eager mouth.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all? Well, since Vash hopefully wouldn't ever be doing this again, he might as well amuse himself with his new toy. Well, his very broken new toy. He pulled another gun from his back pocket, he always had a spare with him, and grabbed the Swiss army knife he always had. He carelessly cut away at the blood-soaked clothing of Japan, grumbling under his voice something about his hands getting sticky from all of these bodily fluids. He tore apart the clothes until Japan was naked.

Vash couldn't help but be amused about how twisted and ruined Japan's body was. It bent in all directions, parts ripped off and scattered around the room. He was currently missing an arm, the appendage thrown aimlessly to the side, the red muscle revealed, shredded and slitted. He reached down to Japan's entrance, his fingers dancing lightly over the hole.

"Do you remember what you did here, Japan? That sword really ruined me..." Switzerland chuckled and without a warning, shoved a gun inside the tight passage, the area desperately protesting, almost like it was begging for Vash not to do this, but he proceeded anyway, his body now immune to any comments from his nuisance of a conscience. He moved around the gun, jerking it around, Japan letting out a muffled yell, and then, choking on his blood, finally realizing that protesting would just harm him more.

"How is it...?" Switzerland mumbled, his finger still on the trigger of the gun. Even he wasn't sure if he could do this, but as he remembered what Kiku had done to him, rage begun to build up again. He fired hot lead into the Japanese nation, Japan screaming out in pain, choking as he did so. Blood spurted forth from his mouth, soaking the floor around him. Vash climbed up from the now-unconscious male, kicking his limp body to the side.

He was finally satisfied. Kiku would never forget this. He would be scarred forever. He would know how Vash felt.

"I love you." Vash smiled. Yes, he had a strange way of showing it, but nonetheless, he loved him.

At least they were both sick inside...

~o0o~

All eyes were locked onto Switzerland and Japan. The two were chatting happily, hands locked in one another, both smiling lovingly at the other. Well, Japan smiling as good as he could. The gaping hole in his face made that quite complicated. He only had one arm now, and he could no longer walk, having to be carted around in a wheelchair at all times.

They both stared into the eyes of their companion, a vile, depraved soul hidden behind each of their monotone acts. They had both known the joy of ruining a fellow nation. Ant they wanted more. They would always want more.

And although their bodies were broken and tormented, the understanding of one another would never fade. They would always be together, connected by sick urges and wants. Each of their bodies stained red with their blood, red with desire.

...Well, at least Japan was speaking his mind now.

~o0o~

*Twitches * I...d-don't know what that was all about. The ending became awkwardly sappy, but hey, happy ending-kinda! I hope y'all enjoyed the sick mind of Sprite...and I'm sure I shall be writing more gory fics soon. Not sure what pairings, but they'll be disturbing, too! So, uh, yeah. Flamers get eaten, as they were WARNED of the gore. Reviews make my soul happy.


End file.
